The Decisive Battle: Izuku vs Chisaki
by PerezLycan
Summary: Just a fight I wrote for one of my stories but I wanted to make it a stand alone fic because I'm kinda proud of the way it came out. So if you want to read a fight scene check it out and review please. Enjoy


**Hey guys, I just felt like putting this part of one of my stories as a stand alone because I'm kinda proud of the fight itself and maybe you just want to read a fight scene, so I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think of it and how I could improve in any way.**

** A few notes though, this takes place about 2 and half years after the Overhaul ark, except Izuku was the one shot with the quirk removal bullet and his last use of One for All permanently scarred and damaged his right arm so he wears a chrome arm sleeve for support and Chisaki has metal prosthetics replacing the arms that the league took from him. So they are both Quirkless and they brawl so enjoy and review pls! **

Izuku vs Chisaki

The decisive Battle

* * *

The waves were crashing against the rocky shore. The bright moon illuminated the black marble looking platform causing it to reflect the constellations as if merging the earth and sky, with them standing on the precipice of fate.

Izuku was staring across at Chisaki. He reached into his pocket, pulling it out.

"Oh?"

Chisaki raised an eyebrow, staring back at Izuku, who was putting on his old mask guard, equipping it over his mouth, taking on a nostalgic fighting stance.

"We really are parallel mirrors of each other, don't you agree!" His voice bellowing out of his mask like a crow. He threw his arms out, leaning forward.

The gravel beneath their shoes gritted. Neither of them hesitated and bolted towards each other. Izuku tucked his right arm back, leaning his body forward. Chisaki lifted his arms out, anticipating. Izuku punched but Chisaki blocked with his arms crossed. Izuku's metal-plated knuckles smashed into Chisaki's defending arms, he broke off the attack, uncrossing his arms.

Izuku stumbled back, letting Chisaki go on the offensive. He went with an open palm, claw-like, strike. Izuku barely dodged, with the side of his cheek getting swiped, causing sparks to grind between the metal hand and mask guard. Chisaki didn't let up, following with a haymaker. Izuku almost didn't have enough time to put up his right arm to block.

Midoriya couldn't hold back a grunt of pain from the metal hitting his flesh, even with the arm support. The force caused Izuku to fall sideways but he caught himself, rolling back up. Chisaki was already running after him. Izuku stayed low, waiting for the moment he struck. He did, reaching out with his arm, Izuku caught it, and used Chisaki's own momentum to flip him over his back with a takedown.

Chisaki landed on his back, with Izuku rolling on top of him, dropping quick jabs, Chisaki attempted to block but a few clipped him, getting scraped up. Out of frustration, Chisaki thrusted his arm out in the same claw shape, it caught Izuku's left forearm, and Chisaki buried his metal fingers, almost tendrils, into Izuku.

"Agh!"

Chisaki used that distraction, trying to get a punch out, hitting Izuku's jaw. Although it was protected, it was enough force to help throw Izuku off, also pulling his fingers out of Izuku's flesh, spilling blood.

Izuku landed next to Chisaki, gripping his own left arm in pain but forced himself to ignore it. Both were getting up. Izuku threw himself at Chisaki, lifting his body with an uppercut into Chisaki's gut.

"Gwah!" He coughed out spit, seeping out of his mask, gasping for air. Izuku tried to follow up, but Chisaki swiped with a heavy backhand to the face, causing Izuku to stumble back, giving Chisaki some breathing room. They stood apart, staring back at each other for a moment.

They both sprinted at each other with a roaring clash. They collided with unrelenting blows aimed towards each other. Izuku weaved side to side, attempting to evade Chisaki's metal fists, also throwing out his own punches that were deflected or barely missed.

Chisaki overthrew an arm, Izuku side dodged it. He did a quick step up, jumping into a flying knee, ramming his leg into Chisaki's mask and eye socket. Chisaki reeled back, clutching his injured eye with a glare, before dropping his arm, rushing back to Izuku.

Chisaki came at him hard but with calculated blows purposely causing Izuku to block a strike with his left forearm, metal beating flesh with a crunch. He held back the cry of pain, but his guard was broken, his boot skidded back, trying to regain his footwork. Chisaki went in, using that opening, unleashing a barrage of fists, forcing Izuku to go on the defensive, he tried to dodge, but lost his footing, falling on his rear. Chisaki went for a heavy swing, but Izuku scooted in and kicked out his legs, tangling them with Chisaki, doing a scissor sweep takedown.

Chisaki dropped flat on his back, gasping out lost air. He felt Izuku attempting to grip his leg into a submission lock, he struggled but broke free, lifting his leg up before dropping down his heel on Izuku, hitting his abdomen. Izuku clutched his gut, coughing out spit and rolling away.

They were both crawling to their knees, hoping to catch a breath. Chisaki punched the ground beneath him. "My ideals were correct! And I'll prove it by destroying you. The person who took all of it away." He forced himself up, then chuckled. "But then again, I took it from you too didn't I?"

Izuku stared at him the whole time, also getting up, he dropped his mask guard as he wiped his mouth with his wrist, not trying to reply, but his eyes were furrowed with his lips twitching.

Chisaki held out his arms in invitation. "Ne, isn't that right? Right?! I took your dream of being a hero, didn't I?!" He lowed his arms slightly, leaning into it. "...Oh? Or maybe deep down you blame Eri? It was because of her and her quirk wasn't it? You resent her. You do, don't you!"

Izuku's eyes vividly narrowed with intensity. He put on a burst of speed with his arm pulled back for torque.

Chisaki raised his arms as if embracing the violence he invoked, before leaning forward and contorting his face in anger, running at Izuku too.

"Midoriya, Izuku!"

"Overhaul!"

* * *

The waves crashed against the rocks below them. The dark clouds had blocked out the illuminated night sky. The rain fell in a whirl with the wind.

A punch pierced through the weather's symphony.

His boots let out a slippery squeal, skidding to a stop. He took a panting breath, coming out condensed from his mask guard. He rose himself straight, his hands were shaking but he gripped them shut, forcing his body to pull through. His hair was a damp forest mess. The corner of his forehead was bleeding, and his skin was a mix of sweat, dirt, and rain. He lunged, throwing his fist with his body weight in it.

Another punch echoed resonating with the pelting pebble acoustic of the thunderstorm.

He tried to keep his ground but couldn't, holding his chest, taking some steps back. He stomped his foot down on a growing puddle, stopping himself. He let out a heaving grunt, his arms dropping limp by his sides. They were getting heavier and heavier the longer this dragged out. The knee from earlier had busted open his eyebrow and chipped up part of his beak. Blood had trickled down, closing his eye shut, also seeping into his mask, forcing him to taste his own blood. The hives grew with his frustrated anger, morphing his face into pure rage. He stepped up, raising his fist with a tight clench, and throwing it out in retaliation.

The rain scattered around them like falling petals. The sky would ignite with a reminisce of his full cowl lightning. They rained blows at each other like the weather. Unrelenting and sporadic.

Izuku smashed his knuckles into Chisaki's collar bone. Chisaki retaliated with a heavy swing to the ribcage. Izuku felt something crack, he gritted his teeth shut. Chisaki noticed the weakened state and went for a tackle takedown, hitting him with his shoulder and wrapping his arms around him. Izuku struggled back, keeping his legs planted as best he could, his shoes slipping back with a grit. Izuku lifted his arm and dropped his elbow down on Chisaki's spine, repeatedly. Chisaki buckled, letting go, falling to his knees in front of Izuku. Izuku recovered his footing quickly and used the opportunity on the vulnerable Chisaki. With a snap, he roundhouse kicked across with a thunderous clap to the skull, dropping Chisaki with a splashing thud.

Izuku finished with a spin, facing away from Chisaki. This time he was the one dropping to his knees. He hugged his ribs, letting out a cry of agony. He pulled his hand back to his face, seeing blood. The stitches Momo had applied to him after his fight last Friday, must have busted open. He went back to hugging himself, pressing his head against the cold wet rock.

"I'll prove it." Chisaki mumbled to himself, his fist pushing off the ground, forcing himself. Izuku was staring at the struggling figure with vivid emerald lightning. His own body reacted, lifting itself as well. They both finally stood, walking away from each other.

Chisaki stopped with a swaying step, turning back around, that kick should have knocked him out but he was forcing himself with pure will. Izuku dropped his hands on his knees, took a heavy breath and turned back to him too, his ribs were probably broken but he was numb with adrenaline.

The rain pelted them with the weight of hail, yet twinkled around them like snowflakes. Unlike before they didn't run at each other, they walked with a sluggish stumble, their movements matching the weather. They struck at each other with the water splashing off them. Their shoes let out rigged squeals, slipping but always stepping back into the fight.

Izuku evaded a straight hook, and blocked a swing to the gut, stepping in, with a quick right and left combo. Chisaki caught both hands before Izuku could retract them. He began to crush Izuku's wrists with his metallic grip. Izuku cried out, throwing his head back in pain. On pure instinct, Izuku lifted his leg and stamped his boot into Chisaki's stomach, causing his body to fold in. Izuku used the groggy state of Chisaki. He broke free from the grip and kicked off of Chisaki's shoulder leaping high, before twisting his body back down, aiming for Chisaki, with his leg pulled back for the St. Louis Smash.

Chisaki coughed out before snapping his body up. Izuku unleashed the kick a second too late. Chisaki swayed an inch away from the hit and used that opening to strike with a brutal metal clothesline to the airborne Izuku, throttling him.

His body flipped before crashing face-first, sliding against rock, scraping him up more.

Chisaki stumbled, taking a few shaky steps away, holding his gut with one arm.

Izuku's eyes were hazy and his ears were ringing. He willed himself to keep going. He clawed at the ground with his hand, forcing his body back up.

"Overhaul!" Izuku cried finally standing, staring up at the clouds and swirling rain.

Chisaki's vein throbbed at the yell, he held the side of his head where Izuku kicked him. He turned back to the standing figure, staring with rage fueled intensity.

Izuku and Chisaki stood, the rain was a serene whirlwind of gravity-defying liquid drops, timelessly falling around them. Izuku's eyes had the spark of lightning. Chisaki's metallic arms creaked with an echoing thunder, he raised his fist to his face clutching it shut making a rasping screech. Izuku leaned foreword and pulled his fist back. He clenched it shut, taking a step, before bolting after Chisaki, who also took off after him. Both bursting with a surge of willpower.

Izuku and Chisaki clashed, raining lightning-quick blows. Metal fists grazed his mask guard, igniting sparks as they exchanged punches. Neither of them gave ground, their feet firmly planted. Izuku's right plated knuckles collided with his left fist, forcing the impact down, with their same shoulders ramming into each other, their mask guard and beak grinding fiercely as they glared at each other.

The hazardous rain and lightning had relented, bringing with a melancholic melody of midnight breaking to morning.

Both of their bodies were fatigued and broken but they refused to fall. Their shoulders heaved up and down, struggling to lift up their arms but always finding the will. A strike to his chest, coughing out blood from his mask guard. He came back with a fist to his cheek, shattering a part of his beak, also busting open his lip. Their legs were trembling on the verge of giving out but they continued the stalemate, punch after punch.

The storm that had enveloped them had dispersed. Leaving the wind alone in an empty orchestra as the first chair violinist playing a silent, sorrowful score for the two in a violent dance.

The puddles surrounding them reflected the disappearing clouds and rippled from the aftershocks of their strikes. A puddle's image broke after his foot backed up on it. One finally giving ground. Chisaki had wide eyes, not believing he was the one pushed back.

"You're punches. They're getting slower and weaker." With a tired breath, Izuku answered the question Chisaki had in his eyes. "You're prosthetics, are weighing you down."

"You still don't..! I wasn't wrong!" He replied with unfiltered frustration, rushing forth with the last of his strength. Izuku braced himself for the barrage. He ducked low under a swinging haymaker. Izuku sprang up like a viper from his prowling position, jumping with a spinning corkscrew. He blasted Chisaki with an intense torqued fueled kick.

The force shattered his beak. Blood and saliva spat out of Chisaki's mouth, falling with the shards of his mask. His eyes were wide, rolled back. He crashed down on the rock, landing on the back of his neck and head, completely incapacitated.

Izuku landed like a wounded cat, struggling to straighten out his body. He couldn't stop his legs from giving out, dropping to his knees. His mask guard fell around his neck.

He gulped, taking a panting breath, it came out condensed from the crisp air. "It's... It's over." He let his emotions come out. His lips quivered but remained parted as he could only stare at the sky, a salty liquid trailing down his cheek.

The constellations were breaking through the clouds, a basking illumination of twilight after the raging storm he had to endure.

And for him, it radiated a lunar hope.

With the last of his strength, he pulled out his phone. "I have to..." His eyes were heavy as he tried to call. With a final click of the phone, he gave in to the shadows surrounding his vision, and fell, passing out as the sun began to break over the horizon.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and the story this takes place from is Quirkless isn't hopeless if you're interested. **


End file.
